Artemis Fowl the story of revenge
by Light or Shadow
Summary: One-shot rated T for dead of characters. What happens with him if the only thing he ever truly loved is gone. Re-edit. Grammar update: thx to Harry Artemis Jackson for her help so far.


**A/N : This is the first story I have ever written so please don't flame on my also I come from the Netherlands and my grammar is really bad so please help me improve my story.**

* * *

**Disclaimer : I don't own Artemis Fowl, otherwise I would be very rich.**

* * *

There he stood in front of Police Plaza ready to strike, and so he did. The front door exploded and he fell on his back from the power of the shockwaves. Now his suit was ruined and he had wounds all over his face and arms. He stood up and just walked inside the building like nothing had happened at all.

He could see all the dead fairy's and wounded lying on the ground and that was because of him. He was walking through the hall pushing aside people that couldn't understand what was going on. He walked straight to the door with his personal modified pistol in his hand. When he got to the door. He shot the door open and walked in the room.

There he stood. Artemis Fowl the Second, with his ruined suit and many wounds on his arms and face, he just stood in the door frame of the Council Room in Haven with his gun ready to kill.

He was only there because of her. She was the love of his life, and they had killed her. Killed her for loving him back and for abandoning her people. Now it was time for revenge.

Two fairy guards walked over to him, armed and ready to fire but they never got a chance. He just shot them dead in cold blood without any sign of sorrow. The only thing that they saw before they died was the hate in his eyes, the look that said that he would kill anyone who got in his way. Then he started to handcuff all of the people in the room so they could not do anything, and after that he barricade the door so nobody could come in or out of this place and he lay a trip wire right in front in the door so that if somebody would come in he would blow himself up.

He looked to the council the people who gave the order to kill her and now it was time for revenge. He set up the camera and hacked with his laptop Foaly's computer and shut all of the LEP's systems off so they could not do anything to stop him. After that he hacked into all of havens TV stations. So that everyone in haven could see what was happening there in the council room.

Artemis set them all in one line from the one who had almost nothing to do with her dead to the one who organized everything. He just stood there for a moment in victory and then he spoke.

"Good day people of haven this here is what happens when you do something so brutal to me like taking her away not only taking but killing her." and then he shot the first member of the council straight through the head the poor fellow was dead before he even hit the ground.

Everyone in haven was shocked what they saw. Artemis Fowl the second was already year's a good friend of the people and now he did this.

"let this be a lesson for everyone in haven don't mess with me" and then he shot again and again and again and finally there was only one man left and he was begging for mercy and Artemis said "your man didn't show any mercy when they got in my house and shot her dead. So I'm not going to show any mercy to you."

Then Artemis shot the fairy dead and he just stood there he looked around him every were was blood around him and their lay eight dead bodies two guard and six members of the council.

After a few minutes of just standing there he heard voices from the other side of the door. He knew what was behind that door so he took cover behind the desk of the council and checked how much bullet he had left. He had only thirteen bullets left in the magazine plus one in the chamber of the pistol.

The door was blown out of its frame and right after that the LEP stormed in but they didn't know that there was a tripwire right in front of the door and they activated the explosives all of the fifteen LEP officers were blown back and three of them were killed and the rest wounded. But after that Artemis could hear more people coming down the hallway so he took in a firing position and waited.

He saw another ten officers run to room so he shot he shot three officers in the stomach and one in the head. After that he had only one bullet left and If he let them arrest him he would be put for the rest of his live in prison and he knew he could not afford so he knew what he should do the only thing logical to him now.

So he stood up and looked all of the remaining LEP officers in the eyes and put the gun to his head and shot himself through the head. Their he was the great Artemis Fowl the second the first human to ever steal fairy gold and the only human would could say he had saved a demon race from extermination but still after all he had done it needed to end like this. His body lay dead in the council room in haven surrounded by LEP offices. And now Artemis was finally in Heaven with the love of his live Major Holy Short of the LEPrecon.

* * *

**A/N : So how did you find the story please review and help me improve the grammar of the story.**

* * *

**Grammar update: Thx to Harry Artemis Jackson for her help in fixing the story grammar so far.**


End file.
